New Years Eve in Atlantis
by rachybaby
Summary: Its New Years Even in Atlantis and Elizabeth is getting ready for the ball when Simon turns up! What's he gonna say about ELizabeth being with John? Sparky with a bit of Spanky and seriously raunchy sex!


New Years Eve in Atlantis

Dr. Elizabeth Weir was in her quarters getting ready for the first New Years Eve party in Atlantis, she had on a silk streamlined red dress; it had no shoulder straps and rested perfectly on her bust, tightened to her shape at her waist, widening on her hips and falling to the floor, on her feet she wore high-heeled, beaded black shoes. Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror on her wall; Teyla had curled her hair and pulled it back to fall down to her shoulders she turned at the sound of a knock at her door. Elizabeth walked over to the door of her quarters, when it opened she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Simon!" she gasped "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited by doctors Rodney McKay and Carson Beckett they said you were missing me and I should come and celebrate the first New Year in Atlantis with you. I've missed you so much" Simon went to kiss her but Elizabeth moved away, "What is it?"

"Simon we need to talk things have…have changed. Come in" Elizabeth stood aside to allow Simon to enter but he stood still.

"You've met someone else then I guess?" the disappointment in Simon's eyes saddened Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry Simon I promise you I never expected this to happen. I did love you" Elizabeth tried to apologise.

"Ok can I ask who?"

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard" Elizabeth said looking at the ground she could stand that heart breaking look on Simon's face. "I'm so sorry Simon" she looked at him waiting for him to respond.

After a few minutes Simon nodded, "Ok well I had better go"

"What? No please stay! I would really like for you to stay and celebrate New Year with me and everyone here in Atlantis"

"No I'm sorry but I wouldn't be able to see you in another man's arms, not when I'm still so in love with you Elizabeth" she nodded.

"I'm sorry Simon"

"Before I go tell me how long this has been going on?"

"Two months" Elizabeth muttered her response ashamed of cheating on the man she had loved for so long before coming to Atlantis.

"Two months! You're kidding! I never saw you as the cheating type Elizabeth. Good-bye Elizabeth!" with that Simon turned and walked off to the gate room he didn't even respond to her call.

Elizabeth stood watching as he walked away, she then closed the door to her quarters and sat on her sofa trying not to cry to keep her make-up intact. She jumped when there was another knock at her door, hoping that Simon had changed his mind Elizabeth ran to the door and opened it.

"Simon I…John!" John stood there with a look of shock on his face; Elizabeth was so embarrassed as she hadn't told John about Simon and now as he stood there in front of her looking so sexy in his green shirt with black trousers, jacket and tie she could see his heart beginning to break.

"Who's Simon?" John demanded.

"You had better come in I need to explain something to you that I should have explained to you when we first got together" Elizabeth stepped aside allowing John to enter.

They sat on the sofa and Elizabeth explained about hoe she had been seeing Simon back on Earth before she had come to Atlantis" when she had finished the look on John's face was unreadable was it anger? Sadness? Shock? She couldn't decide so she chose to say something to him.

"John? Please say something" Elizabeth pleaded.

"You've been two timing me for two months?" the anger in his voice was clear.

"John please understand I thought that as I've had no contact with Simon since we left Earth I thought it was over. If I didn't I've have told you no, but I didn't because I love you and want to be with you not Simon, me and Simon ended when I came here and no contact was made" John looked at her and instantly his anger melted away she was too beautiful for him to stay angry with her even though he was hurting he managed to smile at her.

"Come on we'll be late for the party" he stood up and reached out his hand for her to take.

"John…"

"It's ok. Don't worry about it now. Besides I love you too damn much to be angry with you, yes I am hurting but it doesn't matter because I love you" said John, Elizabeth smiled and took his hand and together they walked down to the ballroom to join the party, when they entered the room everyone stopped and looked at Elizabeth.

"Dr. Weir, I'm very sorry for inviting Simon I thought that because I heard you talking to yourself about him that you missed him and wanted to see him again" apologised Carson.

"It's ok Carson, me and Simon talked about it and he accepts that we are over".

"Oh it just that he was so angry when he left".

"Dr. Beckett I am sure that Simon was only angry because he was in shock because Dr. Weir has moved on" said Teyla.

"Right well how about a dance? Let's get this party going its New Years for god sake! Now music!" said John and an Athosian band started to play. After several hours of dancing and eating the count down to New Year began.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone was cheering, hugging, clinking glasses and sharing small kisses. There was a huge cheer when John grabbed Elizabeth, spun her around and leaned her backwards over his arm before kissing her passionately. There was a huge surprise at midnight that night when Ronan pulled Teyla to him and kissed her passionately. Teyla was so surprised that at first she didn't know how to react but she very quickly melted into the kiss and Ronan's arms.

"Well that was unexpected" commented Carson jokingly when Ronan had finally let Teyla go.

"No I disagree. Don't you think it seemed obvious that Ronan has had feeling for Teyla for quite some time, don't you think John?" remarked Elizabeth while Ronan grinned.

"I don't think I've known! He told me three months ago how he felt" replied John. Teyla nodded to the Athosian band that began to play once more, the two couples; John and Elizabeth and Ronan and Teyla stayed for two more dances and left. Once they were out of ear shot the room started to talk.

"OI! Shut up and leave them alone. No spreading rumours because it'll only cause trouble. So I say we drink, dance and eat some more before going to bed" Said Carson, trying to protect the two couples.

Ronan walked Teyla to her quarters and joined her for one drink; the two did not sleep together that night but sat up talking about how they had had feelings for each other but had been worried to express them.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you" apologised Ronon.

"No not at all, I was only surprised" replied Teyla, kissing him lightly on the cheek, but that wasn't good enough for Ronon who pulled Teyla into a passionate kiss.

However, in John's quarters it was quite a different story; the minute the door was closed he had pushed Elizabeth against a wall and was passionately kissing her. When John pulled away they were both breathless, Elizabeth pushed John's jacket off his shoulders and down his arms, she then started to slowly unbutton his shirts but after three buttons she was distracted again with a passionate kiss. He then lifted her up and carried her over to the bed where he gently lay her down and lay on top of her and started to slowly caress her neck with his soft lips, again she started to slowly undo each button of his green shirt. Slowly they rolled over and Elizabeth continued to unbutton John's shirt kissing every bit of his body as she uncovered it, he sat up allowing her to pull the shirt off his shoulders and arms. John reached to the back of Elizabeth's dress and pulled the zip down, Elizabeth jumped up holding the dress to her body but before John could ask what was wrong she let it fall to the floor, and she stood there in front of John in lacy black underwear. John stood up, placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close kissing her lips and neck while undoing the clasp of her bra, Elizabeth undid John's belt and pulled it from his trousers before letting her bra fall off her arms. John then pushed her back onto the bed kissing her lips, neck and breast, he cupped her breast in his hand and gently kissed then sucked on her nipple before making his way slowly down her body to her thong which he quickly removed and threw to the floor. He then slowly ran his hands up her legs parting them, Elizabeth shuddered as he kissed the inside on her thighs then making her gasp and arch her back as she felt his tongue against her.

John stopped and moved up over her, "Enjoy that?" Elizabeth just smiled cheekily at him and before he could do anything she had rolled him over and started to undo his trousers, she pulled them down his legs and off before pulling his boxers off and throwing them aside. Elizabeth then sat on top of John kissing him passionately and then kissing his neck, chest and stomach, she then moved to the side of him. Elizabeth the suddenly grasped John's penis making him gasp, she then started to caress it kissing it very lightly before putting it into her mouth, after a few minutes John arched his back gasping.

"God Elizabeth!" he the pulled her up the bed so that he head was on the pillows, he then gently opened her legs and lay on top of her. John kissed Elizabeth passionately before pushing himself inside of her.

"Oh John!"

Slowly John moved back and forth kissing Elizabeth and listening to her breathing, he then started to go faster and Elizabeth wrapped her legs around John as he thrusted faster making her gasp and call out his name.

"God John! Don't stop!"

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him as she came and a few minutes later so did John, they lay there in each others arms gasping for breath. John looked at Elizabeth and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you"

"I love you two John" she replied, John then pulled out of Elizabeth and lay down next her pulling her to him. They fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
